


Dance For A Night

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [51]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Song: For the Dancing and the Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Six years. He thought you had been dead for six years. But here you were, standing right in front of him.





	Dance For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (M/N)= middle name  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Dance For A Night**

**For:** **alphaflower**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **1** **4**

*********************

"(N/N)?" he asked, turning his glance away from the fire to face you.

"Yes, Hic?"

"I, uh, I love you. Romantically."

You beamed, your eyes shining with a tender mixture of hope of joy. "Please, let this not be a dream! A wonderful dream as it would be, I wish for this to be real. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, my crush of two years, love for one, loves me? Little me?"

He chuckled, relieved that you felt the same way, even though you had been best friends since birth. "No, this is not a dream, (N/N). This is reality." You flushed with embarrassment. "Now, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! A million times: yes!" you said loudly, but not quite a squeal or a scream. You gave him one of your timid hugs, relaxing when he wrapped his arms around you, protectively.

"Dragon raid!" you heard vikings shouting.

"(N/N), stay here," Hiccup ordered, pulling back. He started towards the door of you hours.

"No way," you argued. "I'm coming with you."

He looked like he wanted to disagree but knew it was a fight he wouldn't win. He nodded, "Okay. But stay close."

You smiled. "Got it."

He pressed a short but sweet kiss against your lips before you ran out to try and help in whatever way you can.

"I have to get to the blacksmith to help Gobber," you shouted slightly, reminding Hiccup of your new apprenticeship.

He nodded and took your hand in his. "Alright." He pulled you down a few streets, careful not to run into lava and fire blasts or puddles.

Hiccup suddenly pulled you back by your shirt. You stumbled three steps back. Before you could blink, a monstrous nightmare and his fire-y breath scorched a path into the grass.

Not so strong but firm arms wrapped around you. "Be careful, (N/N). I just got you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," you promised. You started running for the black smith again, dragging poor Hiccup along with you.

"Hiccup, get her inside!" yelled Vikings as they ran by. You weren't very well liked in the village. Everyone thought of you as a nuisance. Luckily, Hiccup disagreed.

You two raced to the blacksmith. You suddenly stopped as another viking launched at a dragon trying to steal a sheep.

"Stupid, worthless dragons," grumbled Hiccup.

"I don't think they're bad," you admitted.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that! How could you even think such a thing? You can get in serious trouble for saying that the dragons aren't bad."

"I believe that they attack us to survive. Why else would they risk their lives when they could easily catch their own without such penalty? Something or someone must be controlling them. Making them do this." You dodge a dragon flying dangerously close to the ground. You closed your eyes and turned away as a viking went to strike the creature's neck. "I don't hate them. I wouldn't even if they took my life."

He remained silent for a moment. "They attack us, burn our homes, kill our people, and steal our food, (N/N). Think about that before you go to defend them."

"Sorry, Hiccup. Maybe you're right." You lowered your gaze, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't be sad. I forgive you. Besides, you have the right to form your own opinion and theories. I won't deny you that."

You kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Hic."

He turned to face you, after stopping in front of the black smiths.

"You're we- (N/N)!"

"AHHH! HICCUP!" you shouted. "HICCUP! HELP ME!"

"(N/N)!" You squirmed, desperately trying to get the (dragon's color scales) dragon to release you. You couldn't bare to see him look to helpless, sound so hurt.

"HIC!" you cried. You probably weren't helping him- especially in the near future- by calling out to him, but you couldn't help it. Tears swam down your face as you watch your love shrink smaller and smaller, just like Berk.

"NOOOOO!" you heard Hiccup's cry.

*****************

**One year later (You are both** **15** **)**

*****************

After a painful year of grieving, mourning, and pain, Hiccup finally got to cheer, "Oh, yes! I did it!" while clutching his small knife like his life depended on it. He walked up to the dragon to rest his foot upon it. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" The dragon hummed, frightening the nervous boy back into a rock.

Gathering up his courage and rage, he put on a determined face before walking back to the night fury, dagger in hand.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon," he murmured. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm gonna finally get my revenge on dragons for stealing my (Y/ N) from me."

Hiccup raised his knife, but all he could think about were your words. _"I don't hate them. I wouldn't even if they took my life."_  One glance into the night fury's eyes made Hiccup realize how right you were.

He rested his hands on top of his head. "She wouldn't want this. Any of this." He looked at the defeated and helpless dragon. Revenge wasn't what he needed. Revenge wouldn't make him feel better. It wouldn't bring (Y/ N) back. And it certainly wouldn't make her happy. "I did this," Hiccup muttered, feeling guilty of his actions.

As if proving himself to his love, he cut the ropes and set the night fury free.

"I'm sorry."

Hiccup was suddenly pinned to the rock he stumbled into earlier. He moved his head to the side trying to avoid the night fury's deadly glare. The dragon opened its mouth, causing the poor boy to stiffen with fear. He was surely to die now. But at least he'd be with you.

Instead, the night fury screamed in his face before running off.

Slowly, he stood. "She- (Y/ N) was right," the boy concluded. He took a few steps before collapsing back to the ground.

*****************

**Five years later (You are both** **20** **)**

****************

"Hold on, son. I have someone a want you to meet. (M/N)! Flower!" You responded to the term of endearment and your middle name, which Valka called you by.

"Coming!"

You ran to a small cave room, where dragons surrounded a single human and dragon. "Valka, who did you- H- Hiccup?"

Could it be? Hiccup? The boy looked different. Taller. Stronger. Grown up. Of course, many years had gone by. You, yourself, had changed some.

"(Y/ N)," the boy breathed. Tears slipped down his cheeks. "Is it- is it?"

You nodded. "Yes, it's really me."

Hiccup quickly closed the distance between you and smashed his lips against yours. When he pulled back, he slipped his hand into your hair. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead."

"I know."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Because the time wasn't right."

He gave a small chuckle. "You always were a strange one." He lifted his hand to rest against your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned in. "But I've missed you so much. Why didn't you come back?" he asked again. "Berk would have gladly accepted you."

"But what about (D/N)?" you challenged, gesturing to your napping (D/T).

"They accepted Toothless. Berk has made peace with dragons, now, (Y/ N). You can come home."

You glanced around. "This- Hiccup, this is my home." Ever the emotional one, tears slipped down your cheeks. "I would miss it here."

"But don't you miss Berk? Miss me?"

"I do, that is why I visit Berk."

"You what?" both Hiccup and Valka asked.

"I- I visit Berk," you mumbled, realizing your mistake.

Hiccup held you at arm's length, anger and betrayal swarming in his eyes. "And you never came to see me! You've returned to Berk how many times, and you've never come to at least tell me you were alive?"

"But I did come to see you! When you were sleeping," you mumbled the last part.

All was silent for a minute.

"I would, uh, cuddle with you at night, sometimes. When you were home and sleeping. Then-" the tears sprang up, "I saw you injured and in a coma. Dragons were everywhere but no battles. I stayed by your side at night. I watched the house during the day. I overheard stories of what happened; you were so brave, Hiccup. Then, one day I saw you limp out. Of course vikings immediately surrounded the pride of Berk," you smiled at his title, as did Hiccup and Valka. "Then I saw Astrid walk up to you and kiss you. Right on the lips." You let out a sob. "And you smiled! I knew I was too late then, Hiccup. I came back every now and then, but I saw your relationship with Astrid grow and I couldn't bare to watch. I only return to Berk every few months, now."

By the end of your speech, you were a few feet away from Hiccup. Hiccup took slow steps closer.

"(N/N), I don't know what you saw, but our "relationship" never grew passed friends. I love you, (N/N). I always have. I always will. Astrid and I have only shared a few kisses, as well as a handful of moments, but I don't love her any more than a friend. I love you, (Y/ N)! And I always will." He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close.

"I- I don't know." You broke free of his grip and walked towards the exit.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with_ neve _r a_ _fear of drowning."_

You froze at the song you shared oh so long ago. Knowing he had your attention, Hiccup continued singing softly, slowly advancing.

_"And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me."_

He stomach and chest rested against your back.

_"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me from my journey._

_"If you will promise me your heart, and love,"_  he trailed, waiting for you to finish. You remained silent, and his hope fell. It was too early. He stepped back and started to turn away when you slowly went to face him, but you stopped halfway and didn't look up. He waited.

_"And love,"_  you paused, unsure if you should continue, " _me for eternity."_  You gained some confidence in the next line.

You continued, " _My dearest one,_ " and held your arm up, for him to place against yours,  _"my darling dear_." Hiccup didn't keep you waiting for long.

" _Your mighty words astound me."_  You started the dance, and he eagerly joined.

" _But I need no need of mighty deeds,"_  you were hesitant, still, and kept the song at a slow pace, " _w_ _hen I feel your arms around me."_  It was his turn to sing.

" _But I'd bring you rings of gold,"_  the rhythm of the music quickly adapted a quick, bouncy tempo. Hiccup wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you close for the next part of the dance. " _I'd even sing you poetry-_ " He nodded his head in emphasize to the beat.

"Oh would you?" you teased, finally getting lost in the song. Hiccup brightened even more once he realized this.

He continued singing. " _And I will keep you from all harm_ ,

_"If you would stay beside me_." He spun you around, causing you to release another musical laugh. He must have dabbled in dancing while you were away. He wasn't nearly as talented last time. Or maybe you weren't as good?

You swung into your part with ease. " _I have no use for rings of gold._

_"I care not for your poetry._

_"I only want your hand hold."_  Though the selflessness was said to match to you, you thought it matched Hiccup more so.

" _I only want you near me!_ " he laughed. The light in his emerald eyes shined like the sun.

You sang together, danced together, and laughed together. The song was so cheerful, you couldn't help but accept your love for the boy you were dancing and singing with.

You sang together, dancing as one. " _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_"For the dancing and the dreaming,_

_"Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_"I'll keep your love beside me."_  You let out another laugh as you were spun again.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_"With never a fear of drowning,_

_"And gladly ride the ways of life,_

_"If you will marry me!_ " You end proud and bold as Hiccup spun you in the air. He was stronger now than he was as a child and easily supported your weight.

After a minute of panting, Hiccup broke the silence. He was still good at that. "What do you say, (N/ N)? Willing to be my wife?"

"So soon?" you blinked.

He feared rejection. "Girlfriend if you prefer." If it was all he could get, he would wait. You needed time, he understood.

"No! I mean, I like the thought of being engaged to you. I've dreamt of it my entire life."

"Then be by fiancee," he rushed, the light back in his eyes.

"Okay."

"YES!" he shouted. He lifted you into the air and spun you like a princess. He was the happiest man alive. Or to have ever lived. Nothing could surpass this moment, except maybe the wedding.

****************

"Come on, bud."

"Where do you think you're going?" you questioned, walking around the corner. You folded your arms. He opened his mouth to speak but you interrupted him. "And no lying."

His shoulders slumped. "To find Drago."

"You're going to try and tell him that he's wrong about dragons."

"Yeah. Are you going to try and stop me?"

You smiled and relaxed your posture. "Why would I? I've been trying to get Val to do the same for years. I'm in." You walked over to him to help with Toothless's saddle.

He smiled. "You are so much like me." He kissed your cheek.

"That's why we're perfect for each other."

You quickly saddled Toothless up before chatting with Hiccup for a minute.

"Come on, bud. We can't wait for Drago the attack this place."

"No, we cannot-!" A hand covered your mouth, muffling your shout if protest.

Hearing your muffled distress, Hiccup started to turn around only to have his mouth covered by a buff guy with red hair.

Toothless turned around in an aggressive manner, hearing his rider's voice cut off. The dragon relaxed the moment it saw who the culprit was.

Stoick.

"Relax, dragon," Stoick assured the dragon no harm, though Toothless already had his tongue out. He hummed something to (D/N), who relax a bit though was still on edge.

Stoick finally released Hiccup, allowing the boy to turn around and whisper yell, "Dad! How do you get in here?"

"Same way we're getting you out. I'm not even going to ask how (Y/ N) is here. Though it is a pleasant surprise. Finally my boy can settle down and give me some grandbabies," he threw in a joke, dragging Hiccup towards the exit Valka would be at. Gobber released you and followed Stoick, not letting go of your arm.

"Dad!" Hiccup whined, embarrassed. You blushed.

"Hiccup," you warned.

"I know, (N/ N)."

"Know what, son?" Hiccup didn't respond, trying to decide the best way to tell his father the truth. "Well? Speak."

"Um, you're not going to believe this," you started.

"Try me," he challenged. Stoick slowed, letting Hiccup's arm go. Hiccup strayed close to you, letting Gobber slip by to take the lead.

"Okay. Val-"

"(N/ N)!" Hiccup cut off. "This is a delicate situation! Let me handle this."

"Just tell him, Hic! He's going to find out."

"Find out what? Just tell me already."

Gobber froze at the opening of a large open space. "Uh," he back away. He patted Stoick's shoulder as he walked passed. "I'll let you take this one."

"What now?" grumbled Stoick, pulling out his sword.

"Uh, Stoick? Please put the sword away."

"Dad? Could you please put the sword away?" Hiccup also asked, simultaneously.

Stoick walked through the opening before finally looking up and dropping his sword. Hiccup and you peaked out on either side of him to spot a frozen Valka. You gave a timid smile.

After a minute of silence, a emotional conversation, dinner, and shared stories, you happily made your way to your room, where you slept peacefully, in the arms of your lover that night.

You woke up to the sanctuary shaking.

"What's going on?" muttered Hiccup, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

You wasted no time. "No!" You jumped up and went straight for (D/N). "We're under attack!" That ripped Hiccup out of his sleepy state and he hopped on Toothless, shooting into the air just seconds after you. "How did they find us?"

"Maybe they followed my dad and Gobber. Maybe they followed me. Maybe they already knew. Who knows? Let's just hurry up and take them down," smirked Hiccup, until he saw the battlefield. "Oh no," he gasped.

Dragons from the sanctuary had already beaten y'all outside. Many were trapped, other fighting armored dragons, and other with still in the air. Those trapped were being either killed or ignored.

Archers lined up and shot arrows at the defenseless sanctuary dragons.

Without second thought, you hopped on (D/N). A hand stopped you from zooming off.

"We're are you going?" asked Hiccup.

"I have to go help!"

"You'll get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"But I do!" he insisted.

"How?"

"Same way I knew you were somehow alive all of these years! My gut."

"Don't be silly, Hiccup. I'll be fine." You pecked his lips with yours before flying off. You freed two dragons from Drago's traps before you saw Toothless speed past you. You continued braking traps and freeing dragons, surprised when Hiccup's friends and their dragons came out of some. You felt another string tug at your heart as Hiccup and Astrid shared a quick banter. You didn't know what of, but Astrid seemed pretty happy.

You shook your head to clear it and returned to battle. You freed more dragons than you bothered to count. You were shot off of (D/N), but one of Drago's men decided to fight you.

"Go! Keep going!" you yelled at (D/N). She nodded and flew off.

After a few minutes, you knocked your opponent out, but didn't kill him. You even double checked his pulse.

"Toothless, no! Stop!" you heard Hiccup desperately begged. "Please!"

You heard the siren that foreshadowed a plasma blast. Fear crippled your thoughts at the idea of losing what you had finally found.

"Hiccup!" you cried, sprinting towards him.

He looked up at you, fear replacing his confusion as he realized what you were doing. He held out his free hand, as if it were to somehow stop you.

The warning siren of a plasma blast grew closer to its end.

"(Y/ N)! No! St-!" His pleas were cut short.

Silence.

The pain was intense, thought blocking, and tear jerking, but didn't last long. You heard a faint, "(Y/ N)! No! (Y/ N)!" before even that faded. All too quickly, numbness took control of your body. You welcomed it, letting the pain vanish like fire in a stormy wind.

You felt strong arms lift your torso off the ground. Your (E/C) eyes met with worried green orbs. You saw his mouth moving, but it sounded as if he were talking under thick water. No words could be made out.

"I- I love- you."

All your strength was put into your final words. Your eyes blinked shut and you felt your body go completely limp. The firm grip grew, along with a violent shaking, but all feeling couldn't slipped past a brick wall.

You regretted not being able to live your entire life with Hiccup. Not having children, raising loud little ones, growing old, no adventures with your dragons. All memories were made, no new ones were available for you. Your life was made, lived, finished, over.

Oh well. It was nice to dance for a night. Especially with the one you loved. The one you would never forget.

**Extended ending so you guys won't hate me... hehe...**

You felt something squeeze you hand, but you couldn't tell if it was enough pressure to hurt or not. You tried to open your eyelids, but it was like they were stitched shut. Your body slowly got feeling back, but it was sore and in some places painful. You weren't sure if you were in Valhalla or not. Surely not. Valhalla wouldn't have this much awkwardness and pain.

"I think she's coming to," someone noted. The voice was familiar, same with a soft squeeze that came from your hand. Who was that person? He or she brought a warm feeling into your chest. The feeling made you smile. "She's smiling!"

"Do it again, Hiccup," an unfamiliar voice ordered. You felt another soft squeeze at your hand.

"Hmm," came your less than a second and difficult to hear reply. You tried to lean towards the touch. You desperately wanted to be closer to the warm and soft feeling.

"She's waking up!" The hand around yours disappeared, as did your reason to awaken. You decided to let the darkness take over again. It was easier. "No! Come on, my beautiful (Y/ N), wake up. You have to wake up, dear." The hand and warm feeling returned, but this time at your cheek. You smiled and leaned into the loving touch.

"Come on, flower," Valka, the first voice you could name, called.

It spurred the automatic, "No," from you. Instead of waking, you rolled onto your side, grabbing the arm attached to the hand on your cheek to prevent it from leaving.

You heard laughter sprout from around the room.

"Please, beautiful girl, wake up," the familiar and loving voice called.

"Hiccup," you finally named.

"Yes, it's me. Now you need to wake up, sweetheart. And you need to let go of my hand." Another warm hand made it gentle way through your hair.

"No. Cuddle."

"Fine, but just for a little while. Then you open your beautiful (E/C) eyes." You felt Hiccup scoot beside you into bed. You quickly sprawled your torso over his. He wasn't going anywhere.

But neither were you.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
